A World Turned Upside-down
by Scootter46
Summary: A blast from a machine has turned all of Gensokyo into a state of panic! Every ally has turned against each other and joined forces with their enemies, what will happen to everyone?
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Let's skip ahead to spring, why don't we?**

CHPT1

"Ugh...my head..." Link opened his eyes slowly, and the room slowly became less distorted in his vision.

"W-Where am I?" He scanned the room and felt the cold metal table he was on in the center of it.

"This is just weird..." He got up and walked to the door, but it was locked.

"Locked, why wouldn't it be? I'm contained in a random room who know's where and nothing's going my way, even my weapons are missing..." Nearly slipping on the tiles, he opened a drawer and pulled out a paper clip, soon bending it into a crooked shape to unlock the door.

"Alright, now maybe I can get some knowledge of where I am, still dizzy though." Trudging up a dark hallway into what seems to be sunlight wasn't helping...Link looked around for anything else of use.

"Hallways and hallways of emptiness...what is this place?" A light flickered above him.

"It's freezing in here...wonder what this door goes to?" He twisted the nob slowly and peered in to see a staircase going upwards and started ascending it.

"Another door? It's made of steel." He knocked on it and a heard a buzzing noise from behind him coming from an intercom.

"Who is it?" A voice echoed from it, Link identified the noise and pushed the button.

"Nitori, unlock the door before I go balistic."

"You're alive!? Well that's a relief..." There was a slam and the door eased open.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Don't just stand there, sit down before anyone else gets out."

"You're going to need to explain to me what happened." Link sat on a stool and Nitori sighed.

"It started a week ago, I was trying to experiment on some new machines and one of them exploded, unleashing a blast that didn't destroy anything, it was just a wave, apparently it turned everyone against their allies and their enemies to become their allies, however others, like you had some strange changes, like your new ears and tail." Nitori finished explaining and Link looked behind him and felt his ears.

"Wait...I'm a wolf now?!"

"Yup, you were the first one that I found dangling from a tree, you were hurt bad so we took you downstairs in the basement to heal you."

"Wait...'we?'"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Eirin yet have you?"

"Alright...but wait, who else is down there?"

"Currently Rumia and Momiji, they were knocked out but almost everyone else is awake and on the move." She pulled out a locater that showed the entities in the area.

"See, we are here, and the other two are there. At least you didn't open the other doors, you would have been scared."

"I'll take your word on it...Wait, Eirin, where is she?"

"She's down there too, just in another room checking supplies. This is pretty short range, it's still in its prototype stage."

"So everyone except the three of us fine?"

"Well, not you. You still look like that and I haven't seen any other effects on you...do you have any heightened senses?"

"Umm...not really, just my nose isn't as stuffy as it has been."

"Interesting...so yeah, you just sit around since you're still not completely healed." Nitori sealed the steel door shut and locked it.

"Where's all my stuff?" Link asked, realizing his hat's missign too.

"Oh, we couldn't find anything except a couple arrows in your quiver." She handed him the pouch.

"At least it's something." He shrugged and spun one in his hands.

"Now that you're awake, I need to know more effects on what happened to you."

"Umm...ok?"

"When did you wake up exactly?"

"10 minutes ago, and I'm still dizzy."

"Must be the pain killer, moving on...have you had any cravings for specific foods, specifically meats?"

"No, I'm just really hungry."

"Hmm...that's strange..." Nitori took notes on a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Have you had any erges to destroy anything?"

"Not recently...you sound like a therapist."

"Just trying to see if I can get you back to normal."

"It's going to take forever to find everything I lost..."

"Not exactly, we could find replacements."

"Yeah, for the easy stuff...but what about my hookshot? Can't make one of those could you."

"Oh, that's what it's called? Strange little device..." She held it up.

"Yeah, I need it. It's my only other weapon other then my arrows, and I don't want to go stabbing someone if with an arrow it's needed."

"Here's that, I'm going to go check on the other two and see how their recovery is going. Don't go anywhere or unbarricade the doors." She unlocked the hatch and descended the steps. She was right, the doors were barricaded with everything from furniture to scrap metal.

"At least I can fight now. Still a shame I can't use my elemental attacks." He got up but cringed in pain for a short moment and sat back down.

"Maybe I should sleep just for a moment..." He yawned and layed on the floor when he felt something fall over him gently.

_"Must be a blanket...it's pretty soft..."_ Link thought to himself as he rolled over and started to drift into a deep slumber.

CHPT1

A sudden clank awakened Link from the peace.

"Eat up, sorry it's all we have." Nitori looked at him and sighed.

"That's ok, I'm so hungry I could graze." He looked at the dish set in front of him and it was filled with rice.

"You already eat yet?" He munched on it with his bare hands.

"No. I was up all night too."

"Well you need food and sleep too." He gave her half of the rice.

"I'm alright, you were out cold for a week, you need your strength back up soon." She regected the bowl.

"So how are the others?"

"They're fine, Rumia's awake now, she's asleep most of the time though, like you. You slept for all of yesterday except those couple of minutes, and Momiji's still in the same knocked out stage."

"So there's a couple of stages? What are they?" Link ate another handful of rice, and Nitori wheeled over in a chair to a desk to pick up a note pad.

"The coma-like stage is the first one, then you were slowly waking up into the second stage of small intervals of waking up for small amounts of time then sleeping due to fatigue...That's all I have on that so far, nothing else happened."

"Well, I'm done...do you have anything to drink?" Link gave her the bowl.

"Yeah, we won't run out of water anytime soon that's for sure." Nitori filled a cup at a sink and Link drank it in one glug.

"I'm feeling better already!" He jumped up from his resting area and felt no pain.

"Calm down, don't go gung-ho randomly, you need to rest."

"I'm fine! Wait, what time is it?" He scratched his newly aquired ears.

"Around noon, Eirin's asleep in another room over, thank goodness we got that all set up from being destroyed."

"I thought you said the blast didn't destroy anything."

"Yeah, but like I said, allies have turned against each other and are with their enemies, as far as we know...there may be some mixed results with others though." Nitori wheeled back to another desk nearly falling asleep.

"Listen, you take a nap or something, I'll wake you up in an hour if you want, without sleep you can't think, and if anything happens I'll protect everyone." He walked over and set the blanket on her.

"20 minutes...that's all I need..." She closed her eyes shut and her breathing became slightly heavy.

"Twenty minutes? I won't wake let her sleep for that long, she needs her sleep, everyone does." He looked at one of the doors that previously had a barricade in front of it.

"Maybe I can get some sort of defense..." He looked at the scrap metal heap and picked out a thin sheet around the lenth of his forearm, he then cut a smaller strip off with his hookshot's tip and then wrapped a piece of cloth around it from a pillow he ripped up.

"Alright, kinda like a cleaver..." He looked at his reflection and saw his hair was slightly longer and a tad grey with most of his blond hair still the same.

An hour passed slowly with Link standing in a corner of the room, alert to any movement.

"I better wake her up or she'll be mad." He walked over and poked Nitori on the head.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She scrambled out of the chair.

"Great, so now what?"

"Well we're running low on food and I need to check on them to see if they improved."

"I can go scavenge around for anything."

"Oh no you're not, not in your state." Eirin yawned.

"But I'm fine, don't be so worried about me, I can handle myself."

"You were found dangling from a tree, and you had internal bleeding."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know you're a doctor, I won't be gone for long." He strolled to the door and slowly removed it's barricade.

"Let him go, he says he's fine." Nitori went down to the basement.

"Plus the fresh air will be good for me."

"Don't go too far." Eirin swiftly closed the door when Link went outside.

_"Like that'll happen, I'll get all we need. Where to start..."_ He paused for a second and heard a stream flowing.

_"Fish? Why not..." _A small stream though...he started to jab at the schools with an arrow but didn't get a thing.

"Darn fish!" Angered enough, he batted the water and pulled out a large one.

"Let's try that again..." He caugh another three that way.

"This is just freaky." He shrugged and walked away.

_"Should I go home? Eirin said not to go far... I could just go down for a second..." _He peered into the forest and then the sun.

"Midday, yeah I'm not going anywhere else for now..." He saw an apple tree and knocked a couple of them down.

"That's all I can carry...now I can get back." He quickly ran back and breathed heavily when he came in.

"Find anything?" Nitori asked looking at her notes.

"Fish and some apples that's all."

"At least it's better then nothing..." She said sighing.

"Well do we have anything that I can cook the fish with? It'll be nice to get a hot meal."

"Out of wood."

"How would you be out of wood?!"

"Never remembered to get any."

"I'll go get some. There's some weak trees out of this place." Link went outside and twisted some branchs off the tree and picked some twigs off the ground.

"Back, I'll get a fire going and then we'll eat." The wood was thrown into the stove and was set on fire with a couple attempts, the fish were cooked to perfection after they were gutted.

"What's cooking?" Rumia asked coming upstairs.

"Dinner's rea-" Link walked in with the fish and apples sliced and Rumia nearly died laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get your laughter out now, get used to this because I'm stuck looking like a wolf for a while..."

"Wait until everyone sees you!"

"I don't care, just take something if you're hungry and knock it off!"

"Hmm...'easily enraged'." She wrote down on her note pad.

"That's it? Not much..." Rumia sniffed the plate.

"If you're hungry, you better take it, because you're not going outside for a while." Eirin sat down and held her head.

"Fine..." Rumia groaned taking a fish.

"So how's Momiji doing?" Link asked putting the tray down.

"She's fine, still overly tired." Nitori stated.

"Alright then...now I've got nothing to do." Link sprawled out on the floor watching the lights flicker a bit.

"So how was it outside?" Nitori asked.

"Same old thing, you'd think there'd be more destruction..."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"No, just near the village, nothing's different...I'm going to my house, I need to check if it's still standing and it's not occupied by anyone else." Link got up and was about to go out the hatch.

"You're not going anywhere, kid. You already went outside once, you could have been killed." Eirin stopped him at the entrance.

"Not likely, I can defend myself."

"Yeah, a couple arrows, a guantlet, and a piece of sharp metal, like that'll help you."

"You forgot something...how adorable I look now!"

"Your ego's just as big as Gensokyo."

"Courage, not ego. I'm going to leave and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I'll lock the door if you do."

"I unlocked a couple doors without anyone's help, pretty easy." He looked at the lock on the steel door.

"Yeah, I can unlock that, lock it if you want, I'm still going." He went outside and the door slammed shut behind him.

"I should hurry up if I'm going to get back here by sundown." Link ran down hill a bit faster then usual and went home.

_"Alright...somebody's watching me..." _He stood in a clearing and pulled out his sharpened metal sheet, and looked to the left of him.

_"They would have struck now, I guess I was wrong."_ He shrugged and walked away, when he was close to home he heard a rustle in the bushes, he picked up a stone and threw it in, hopefully flushing out whoever it was.

"...Tewi?" Link looked in the bushes at the cowering rabbit.

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you, it's just me, you pranked me a couple months ago..."

"I'd remember if I had pranked a tengu!"

"I'm not, I was a kokiri, then a week ago a machine blew up and yeah, changed a lot of stuff. Also, I was in disguise for something."

"You're not going to eat me?"

"I just said I'm not, crazy rabbit..."

"Hey!" Tewi put her hands on her hips.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Link chuckled.

"You're just dumb!"

"I'm not dumb, I just don't think before I do anything, a lot."

"So...what's going on exactly?"

"Oh, mainly everyone went against their allies, and with their enemies, however there are some with differences whether it be appearence, what you can do, or how you think...all three happened to me." He pointed to his new ears and tail.

"Well I don't think anything's wrong..."

"Me either...wait, didn't I find you faster then I did last time?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"You could be less stealthy. Maybe we should get you to Nitori to be studied." Link grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Hey, let me go!" She dug her heels into the ground.

"Well, in case any effects have been put upon you, and if you want to be safer, then I suggest you cooperate." Link glared at her but his tone was soft.

"Umm..."

"I guess I could leave you out here, possibly anyone else would like to have you as a meal." Link grinned and walked away.

"Ok fine!" She ran up to him and stayed by his side, one false step later, Link nearly fell into a pitfall.

"...If I'm about to fall, warn me."

"H-How did you know that was there?!"

"A lucky guess." He shrugged and walked around it.

"How far until we get to the safe place?"

"Oh, Nitori's is just a couple yards away from here."

"Why are we going there?"

"You'll see, just help me make sure no one's going after us, that's all." They kept walking until they reached the building and went inside.

"I'm back!" Link said with a musical tone.

"Oh good...well who do we have here?" Rumia looked at Tewi.

"Where's Eirin?" Tewi asked them slightly worried.

"Downstairs, healing Momiji, I suggest you don't go down there." Link said sitting down.

"Ok..." She sighed and sat on the other side of the room.

"So, how's she doing?"

"Fine, she's up finally, and has the same symptoms you two had." Nitori yawned.

"Link? Is that you?" Momiji stared at Link.

CHPT1

**CLIFF HANGER~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Iceberg

**Chapter two's gonna have more cliff hangers :3**

CHPT2

"Yeah, it's me." Link hid his face.

"What happened?" Momiji asked Nitori.

"Oh, he got mutated or something, we can get him normal in no time but now we're focusing on getting Gensokyo back to normal first."

"Well I think he's even cuter!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Can you please let go of me?" Link looked away.

"Oh...sorry..." She stepped away. Everyone just stayed silent, going off to do their own past times.

"Well, I'm leaving again." Link announced.

"For what? You've already gotton enough for today, what could you possibly need?" Nitori asked while doodling on a sheet of paper.

"What do you think? Or should I say who. I still need to find my weapons and everything, but I still feel like I over looked something..."

"You do realize it's night time, where you're most likely to be attacked, right? You're always reckless." Rumia chuckled.

"That doesn't matter, I don't care."

"Now listen, you just recovered from a coma and now you want to stay up just to look for something? I don't think so." Nitori tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at Link and it landed in a waste basket near him.

"Fine...I'll go to sleep, just don't give me a blanket, I counted how many we have and we're short one, I'm warm enough as is." He curled up in a corner and dozed off for what seemed to be an hour, he awoke.

_"Lights are off...they must all be asleep...now's my chance to leave." _He tip-toed towards the exit until he stepped on something, he crept off it and saw it was a hand.

"Ow..." Someone said with their voice muffled.

_"Well there goes my chances!" _He put one foot in front of him when the hand he stepped on grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor.

"What are you doing, crazy?" Momiji asked.

"Getting water, what are you doing?!" Link's voice was tense.

"I thought you were a theif sneaking in!"

"Well I'm not! Just go back to sleep." He brushed his clothes and retrieved a glass of water and chugged it, soon returning to the corner he slept in earlier, and started to shiver.

_"If I had just watched where I'd walked, I could have been back home." _He sighed and felt a cloth flow onto him, a peaceful sigh made it even more suspicious.

"Uh...who is this?" He poked someone under the blanket and they giggled.

"It's just me." Momiji smiled.

"Just tell me why you're doing this!"

"You were cold, that's all."

"...Just don't do anything funny."

"Why would I?"

"Never mind, 'night." Link rolled over and fell asleep after Momiji did.

_"Crazy tengu...Like hell I'm staying under here with her." _He was about to get up but Momiji rolled over and hugged him in her sleep.

_"Well I'm screwed..."_ He sighed and stayed awake for an hour before going to sleep.

CHPT2

"...What the heck?" Rumia's eye twitched slightly.

"I'm a heavy sleeper sometimes." Link shrugged.

"No...you're just terrible!"

"I'm not! It's just that she said I looked cold."

"Yeah right, like that's what happened."

"You may not believe me, but I never lie unless my life is threatened. Notice how my voice isn't going a bit stray, everyone does that when they lie."

"You're so stupid."

"Oh the irony." Link chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's ironic, that's all. I'm going back to my house if I can scavange anything of use."

"Can I come too?" Momiji looked at Link and grinned ear to ear.

"Sure I guess, but why?"

"Well, what if something happens to you? Or if you're outnumbered?"

"I'd use-...I don't have it with me...come on." They walked outside and the sun shined on the morning dew.

"So where to?" Momiji looked down the path.

"My house. I need to see if it's still intact and if I left anything there, hopefully I did." His voice was tense.

"Oh...that's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"If you say so."

CHPT2

"Finally, I'm home..." Link dropped to his knees and smiled at the site of the building.

"You go in, I'll just stay out here." Momiji hopped up onto the railing and sat looking at the lake, which had a giant iceberg on top of it.

"Uh...Link, you'd better turn around."

"Holy cow!" He gazed up to the pinnacle of the iceberg, which seemed higher than a mountain.

"If someone's using my ice, I'm gonna be angry."

"Why would they? The only one around here that can mimic others' is underground."

"Uh...not mimicry, I use something that emulates ice, but hardly anyone can use it."

"Well, don't you have it with you?"

"Nope, I don't have any of the other five either. I hope they're inside somewhere..." Link ran upstairs and sighed and looked in his drawers.

"Mole mitts! At least now I have some form of digging." He smiled and found the small box with felt on it he had his charms in.

"Oh please...please have some of them inside..." He opened the box slowly and counted five.

"Where's the ice charm? Everything else is in it's spot..." Link emptied the box and put the gems inside his pocket. In about an hour, he found his bow, hylian shield, boomerang, and his Kokiri sword, and every pile of random furniture, clothes and miscellanious items were put away...except for one.

"Has to be here...Awfully big heap of stuff though." He removed one of his shirts and out came Flandre, giggling as she pinned him to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"I was waiting for you, puppy!" She hugged him.

"I see that! What are you doing in my house though?"

"Sakuya kicked me out, strange right?"

"Yeah, about that." Link explained the events that occured over the past week.

"Really? Nothing's wrong with me. So what do you want to play?" Flandre sprung up and jumped around Link.

"I can't play now, I'm trying to find everything." He got up and brushed himself off.

"Oh, the fairy came in a couple days ago and ransacked your room, I didn't bother with her, I thought she left something here."

Link struck his forehead with his palm. "You didn't think that she stole anything?! She has a reputation for that!"

"Calm down puppy! She's hasn't been doing a thing except stay in that glacier."

"Yeah, but she's probably turned against me."

"If she is, can I get to destroy her?"

"Heck no! We can get her back to normal." Link walked away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Flandre followed after hopping over the pile she was hidden under.

"You can't go outside, it's sunny."

"I have a parasol." Flandre took out a large umbrella and opened it on the porch.

"Of course you do..." Link muttered.

"How'd it go?" Momiji turned around and glared at Flandre, who just waved and smiled.

"Great, I found some of my items and little miss crazy decided to be a very unwelcome guest. Also, where did you sleep?"

"The couch! It's so cushy!" Flandre snickered.

"Alright then, so should we go into that iceberg? I saw an open tunnel on the bottom." Link peered into the small crevice inside of it, it enlarged as he came closer, and a door appeared.

"Let's get to the top, she's probably up there." Link pulled out his dagger and shield, and all inched inside.

"How high is this thing?" Flandre sighed as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Quit whining, we've got a lot more to go." Momiji pointed upwards and the stairs spiralled into a cube, and ended at the top. The inside of the iceberg was like a palace.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, it's going to be night soon." Link said and they all walked up another three flights, noticing it getting colder and colder.

"H-Hey, how can w-we go anywhere without becoming icicles?!" Momiji shivered slightly.

"Take my scarf and mittens, you need them more. Don't worry about me though, I've built up quite the resistance to the cold." He tossed over a yellow pair of gloves and a long scarf.

"Thanks..."

_"Either she's blushing or her cheeks are red from the freezing air. Flandre's ok though, I guess she's resistant to the cold too."_ Link shrugged and they kept going, another couple of flights and Flandre collapsed on a landing.

"Hey, are you ok?" He kneeled down.

"Yeah...too many stairs..."

"Is there anything else we can do to get up there?" Momiji crossed her arms and looked up.

"There is an easier way up! Why didn't I think of it before?" Link hovered in midair and picked up Momiji from the shoulders.

"Put me down!" She struggled then looked below her, and saw how high they were.

"O-On second thought, don't." She quivered.

"Race ya!" Flandre giggled and flew up to the final steps and they were at a door, it was locked.

"Easy fix." Link melted the door with a small flame he held in his hand and they all raced into the center of the room, who was sitting on a thrown, twirling a frozen apple, Cirno.

CHPT2

**Ooooooh, cliff hanger! **


	3. Chapter 3 Back Home

**Ah...Persona 4 music fits this chapter a lot.**

CHPT3

"Cirno!" Link ran up to her but an icicle dropped in front of him.

"What was that for?!"

"I thought I got rid of you earlier." Cirno crushed the frozen apple.

"Wait...I nearly died because of you?! You're using my charm...aren't you? Hand it over, come on." Link held out his hand.

"Never, I've never had this much power...do you know how much revenge I could get back?! Everyone will fear me..."

"Cirno, you have been exposed to some blast that turned everyone completely bonkers, you're not like this."

"I don't care, you're going to be the first ones that are going to be in my ice sculpture collection!" Chunks of ice crossed in an X formation and the thrown sunk into the floor.

"You're making a mistake!" Link skidded to the entrance of the top floor, which was sealed shut by ice crystals.

"Oh come on, she's just an idiot, how much harm can she do?" Momiji glared and was frozen solid where she stood.

"You crossed the line now." Link skated across the ice sheets and shot a volley of flaming arrows at Cirno, who deflected them with a wall of ice. Link kept on skating and jumped over the elevated ice slabs and jumped onto a wall and jabbed an arrow into it and dangled there.

"Come on boy, too scared?" She flew over and nearly impaled Link with an icicle.

"No, just waiting for this!" His hand was electrified and he grabbed Cirno's shoulder and electrocuted her, she dangled unmoving in Link's grasp.

"Sorry..." He dropped her to the ground and he dropped down after. Link searched her pockets and found the ice charm, in a matter of moments, he unfroze Momiji.

"Why...just why?" Link sniffled and cried softly, his tears freezing as they hit the platform.

"Hey! We've gotta get out of here! This place is collapsing!" Flandre looked around frantically and water droplets were falling.

"You go without me...I'll be out in time..." He checked Cirno's pulse and smiled.

"You're still alive...thank goodness..." Link whimpered and melted a large hole in the iceberg, and flew down with Cirno cradled in his arms. He settled her down on the shore of the lake and the original height of the lake returned to normal.

"How is she doing?" Momiji asked.

"She's fine...just don't ask why I did that..."

"Did what? You only grabbed onto her shoulder, and she just got knocked out."

"You didn't see any lightning, did you?"

"No, why would I have?"

"No reason!" Link looked at the sun starting to reach noon.

"She's waking up!" Link wiped away his tears.

"Uh...Link? Is that you?" Cirno blinked a lot.

"Yes, it's me...You're alright, thank goodness."

"Haha...nice ears..."

"Oh...right. I have a tail too, see?" He turned around and his tail wagged.

"That's adorable..." She coughed.

Link felt her forehead. "You have a fever Cirno. Momiji, go take her inside and make sure she rests." She nodded and scooped up Cirno and put her inside.

"Why does it have to be this bad?" He fell to his knees and face planted.

"Poor puppy..." Flandre patted Link on the back.

"I'm going to bed..."

"In the middle of the day?" Flandre looked at him awkwardly.

"Yeah, why not? I'm tired." Link trudged into his room and rolled onto the covers.

"Well, I might as well go to sleep too, nothing to do." Flandre shrugged and went to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

_"Well this day can't get any worse."_

CHPT3

"Link, are you awake?" Flandre walked into the room slowly.

"I am now...what's wrong?"

"Can't sleep..."

"Shut your eyes, you'll be to sleep in no time."

"I tried, I still can't sleep."

"Hmm...I could lend you something that always helps me sleep, and I never can without it." He moved his arms and the little fox toy was shown.

"It's adorable! You're letting me keep it?"

"No just for now. Don't be crazy!"

"Aww...thanks puppy!" Flandre hummed and walked away.

_"Great, now I can't sleep...Still tired as heck though."_

"Something the matter?" Flandre asked as Link walked into the room.

"Not really, I just can't sleep now."

"Was it because you don't have your favorite toy?" Flandre held it up and Link slowly nodded.

"I have an idea, but you probably wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" Link yawned.

"Wouldn't...sleep at the foot of the bed." Flandre clesed her eyes.

"That's it? You only want that?"

"Yes." Flandre said in a high tone.

"Hmm...I guess I can do that, just don't do anything funny while I'm asleep." Link curled up at the foot of the bed and smiled a bit when Flandre reached down and scratched his ears.

"You're hair's so silky now! And you said you weren't going to act like a dog." She giggled and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"You're the one who insisits on petting me!...But please keep on doing that." He smiled and stretched.

"Am I making you feel like a pet?"

"Kinda." His tail started to wag slowly.

"How come you're enjoying this?"

"Instincts, what would you do if you had some animal instincts? I'd know you'd want to be pet."

Flandre let out a comfortable sigh and dropped into the bed and pulled up the covers. "I never had this much company in a day...You already know why I was locked up, you just don't understand I'm so lonely down there, everyday, just no one...no one at all. Not one single visitor...until you came along, you changed everything." She smiled at Link, who was nearly asleep.

"Yeah, like living in the middle of the woods, with only your childhood friends who all had something that you didn't. I was the only Kokiri without a fairy." Flandre cut him off there.

"What, like Cirno?"

"No, more like a fairy that guides you. You see, I was alone for a long time too, hardly any friends, just me and Navi. Though I wasn't really confined to that small of an area, or a vampire. So, we're not that different in our social lives, mine's just full of more friends, but that doesn't mean you won't have a better future. I also noticed you haven't destroyed anything lately, is there a reason?"

Flandre tapped her finger on her chin. "No idea, I'm calmer around you, that's all."

"I have an idea! Maybe when all of this blows over, and if I can persuade Remilia into letting you be able to leave freely, for what you just said, could be your ticket to freedom!"

"It won't work...I tried to reason with them, they just don't understand anything." Flandre huffed and yawned again.

"Sorry, am I keeping you up?" Link's ears drooped.

"Not at all!"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll just go to sleep." Link closed his eyes slowly.

"Fine...puppy, you're weird."

"So are you."

CHPT3

"I'm fine! Get me out of this thing!" Cirno said with her head poking out from a barrel that was filled with friged water and ice cubes placed inside with the whole thing set up beside the house.

"Link said to get you cold at any way possible and not to move you until he's back, so deal with it!" Momiji glared at her while sitting on the back porch eating a roll.

"Couldn't you have done something else?! Like put a bunch of ice packs on me!" Cirno gritted her teeth and started to shake the barrel.

"I could, but this is much more entertaining." She giggled and put the lid on the barrel but had a hole carved so Cirno could breath.

"Ugh...you can't give me anything to eat or something to drink?"

"You could always drink the bath water, and I'm not taking anything else from the kitchen."

"But he always lets me help myself to the fridge! He said he doesn't mind at all."

"Can't you wait?" Momiji rolled her eyes.

"No! I'm hungry now!" Cirno moaned.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"Yes...Was that supposed to be funny?" Cirno tilted her head trying to think.

Momiji snickered slightly. "Your reply was even funnier!"

"Great...now can I have something before I starve?"

"Magic word?"

"Hocus pocus! Now where's my food?" Cirno laughed.

"It was 'please' now you get nothing for sarcasm." Momiji turned around and watched the trees bend in the wind.

"Aww come on! You're mean!" Cirno grumbled and dove under the water, sucking up some of it and spat it at her.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"I'm hungry."

"We already went over this."

"I'll just bug you about it until I get something."

"You're going to get a rock thrown at you if you don't shut up." She picked up a large stone and threw it a couple times and it landed back into her hand.

"Come on...can you at least add some more ice?"

"Can't you? Really, you're made out of it."

"You just want me to freeze the whole thing so I'm stuck in a block if ice."

"Wow, you're actually using common sense."

"I usually ignore it." She shrugged and struggled more.

"No use, you're not getting out until Link says you're fine."

"Well can you go get him?!"

"He said not to bother him, he'll come down when he feels like it." Momiji chucked the stone at a tree and it got lodged into the bark.

Cirno stayed quiet and moaned again. "So what now?"

"We wait, and don't ask me to get anything." Momiji growled.

"What's going on? And why's Cirno in a barrel?" Link scratched his eyes and stood in the doorway.

"You said to get her cold anyway possible, so I decided to have fun and stick her in ice water. However, you said not to go upstairs so I used that instead of the tub."

"Can you let me out please? I'm starving!" Cirno hit the barrel from the inside.

"Sure, just let me loosen the lid and-" Link was interrupted by Momiji tugging on his shoulders.

"You REALLY don't want to do that."

"And why not?"

"'Cause she's...not decent."

"You're telling me that she's naked in there?" Link's eyes widened. "Couldn't you have put a bunch of ice packs on her?!"

"That's what I said!" Cirno raised her voice.

"Just get her out of there, wait until I'm inside though."

"Huh...how come he didn't stick around?" Momiji undid the lid and Cirno popped out and shifted into her dress.

"Would you stay around if he was naked?"

"...Possibly."

"And you call ME annoying." Cirno rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Momiji snarled.

"You're too much of a threat to us." Cirno grumbled.

"To who? You and Link? I'm surprised that relationship lasted that long."

"It's not even over!"

"Says you. I know it's been over for a while."

"Shut up!" Cirno shot an ice shard at Momiji who stepped to the side.

"Your temper won't help you." She snarled and tackled her.

CHPT3

30 minutes later, Flandre and Link went outside and sat in lawn chairs sitting there spectating, with a giant beach umbrella over them.

"So how long have they been at it?" Flandre asked sipping a glass of tea.

"I dunno, half an hour I think. They're not doing anything interesting." Link shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Over me, I heard them talking about it. Though, they won't resolve anything if one of them 'wins' the fight."

"I wonder what would happen if they found out that-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll explain it later." Link pushed the two chairs together and the umbrella was moved to the top.

"So what now?" Flandre giggled and faced Link.

"I have an idea..." He snickered and froze the ground under the two fighting in the field. Cirno nearly slipped and Momiji's feet were stuck in the ice. "Well, I hope you two are done, it got extremely boring watching you both fight."

"What the heck are you two doing?" Cirno stared at them in disgust.

"We were enjoying the show." Flandre waved at them.

"Anyways...Aya came down and said that Nitori found a way to get everyone back to normal without the long process she did earlier, though it still has some bugs, it's working out fine. So no more work for us!" Link raised his arms with joy and smiled ear to ear.

"So it's over?" Momiji asked.

"Technically speaking, yes. But, that doesn't mean everything's normal." Link rubbed his ears and sighed. "I can't wait to get back to how I looked originally."

"Why? You look even cuter!" Cirno smiled and hugged Link.

"Get off him, he's mine!" Flandre growled.

"What are you talking about? You two have nothing in common."

"Well actually we do, not appearance, just what our lives are like." Link rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd rather have her, she's a stupid princess that gets everything she wants!" Momiji sneared.

_"How come this always happens?"_ He thought pulling his hair.

"Are you alright?" Cirno removed his hands.

"Heck no! You both are just jealous! I don't care what you both think, I'm in charge of my own actions! I'm more stressed than anything because of the two of you!" He was breathing heavily and calmed down in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going back to bed, and I intend on staying there alone until morning, I'm too mad to even face any of you."

_"Physically tired, not mentally...just lay down and look at the ceiling..." _He huffed and stared upwards in the bed, trying not to dose off.

CHPT3

**I am the master of randomness! Anyways, next chapter may take a while...let's hope not too long.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Chapter

**I wanna write 2 different stories but stop 2, oh well.**

CHPT4

"Good morning sunshine." Flandre smiled at Link.

"Wha...? What were you doing?" Link asked yawning.

"Watching you sleep. It's very interesting what you say." She giggled and hugged him.

"What'd I say? I never knew I talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do, silly! You were even barking."

"Are you lying?"

"No, don't worry! I won't lie."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm thirsty." Flandre smiled evily.

"I-I'd better get breakfast ready then." His eyes widened and he walked downstairs still in his pj's.

"Morning." Cirno growled on the couch.

"Hi, what's with you?"

"Are you sure you haven't changed?"

"How?"

"You're sure that you aren't thinking differently? I thought that..."

"I see...Just because I'm being pet and scratched means that I'm going crazy over someone else."

"Well you're with her a lot more."

"A bit jealous now are we?"

"Am not!" Cirno's face grew red.

"Oh yeah you are." Link snickered and walked away to the kitchen.

"I'm not jealous..." Cirno whispered and hid under a blanket.

CHPT4

"You were making a lot of noise upstairs, what were you doing?" Link asked Flandre while setting the table.

"You don't have any crayons, I wanted to draw." Flandre stared at the plates.

"...You didn't look everywhere, did you?"

"Not everywhere, you lock so many rooms."

"They're not all rooms, I lock them because I store a lot of things, however some things are off limits because I don't want anything stolen." Link served them eggs and toast.

"Cirno, you eating?" He hollered from his chair, she just growled and refused to get up.

"Oh well, more for us." Link diced up an egg and ate the yolk.

"So what are in those other spaces?"

"Well I have two guest rooms upstairs, a closet full of my clothes, a pantry near the sink, a supply closet, and a room that has somethings that are very important...You'll notice no windows in it."

"Oh...So I can't go see what's so secretive?" Flandre poked at the toast.

"I guess it could be fine, but after breakfast. Just don't steal anything."

"I won't!" She smiled and drank a glass of juice.

"Cirno, last call or I feed it to the birds."

"Fine!" She stomped over and lunged herself into the chair.

"If there's something wrong just tell me." Link said in a soft voice.

"You're making me sit here with someone I hate."

"Well we've established that you hate her, just get over it."

"I thought we were friends." Flandre leaned on her arm.

"Not anymore."

"I'll never understand how you think Cirno, you're always so happy around your friends and me, but when someone else comes into the picture and if they like me, you just go all defensive."

"And he's the one who's the dog now." Flandre pointed to Link.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get back to normal so don't rub it in my face."

"But you look cute! Come on, it's not like it's going to be permanent if you don't get back soon." She moved her chair closer to Link and hugged him.

"That's what I dread. I just want these stupid fleas off me." He scratched his head and some black flecks came off.

"You need a bath."

"I do not!"

"Come on, don't you want to stop itching?"

"No, I've gotten used to it."

"We could always just dunk him in the barrel." Said Cirno, taking a sip of milk.

"I'm not going into that barrel, I killed mice in that before..." Link stuck out his tounge.

"Or we could pour a bottle of shampoo on your hair and then throw you into the lake!"

"No, I'm not going to do any of that." Link said with an angered tone.

"Aww, you won't let me wash you?" Flandre giggled.

"Heck no!"

"I don't want to catch your fleas though."

"Yeah, like you're a dog."

"Do you two have to act like you're married?" Cirno asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Well that would be nice if we were..." Flandre blushed.

"More like weird." Link looked over to Cirno and shook his head.

"Aww, did I make the two lovebirds feel weird?"

"The only thing that could be worse now is if you keep running your mouth! I swear, you're trying to be as annoying as possible! And I've had it up to here with you! Now please! SHUT UP!" Link gritted his teeth and was breathing heavily, then he realized what he said.

"I-I'm sorry...I just snapped, I didn't mean it..." Link approached Cirno but she ran outside with tears flowing down her face.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine in a day or so." Flandre finished her plate and got up slowly.

"I guess...But I'm still worried, she's my best friend."

"Well you can worry about her later. Right now we're supposed to do something together."

"I don't want to...I just realized something terrible." Link's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You do realize everyone will be back to normal soon..."

"So?"

"Four words: Remilia's gonna be mad."

"Oh she won't be! Don't worry." Flandre hugged Link again.

"You do realize Sakuya's gonna be the one coming to get you. She hates me, so that will make matters worse."

"You're such a worry wort! Come on, nothing can go wrong."

"Whenever someone says that something's bound to go wrong."

CHPT4

"Where is she?!" Sakuya burst through the door and it fell off it's hinges to the floor.

"Where's who?" Link asked with a koi smile.

"You know who you idiot! Now tell me where she is!" She held a knife at Link's neck.

"Oh. You mean the girl who wants to marry me? She's upstairs sleeping."

"She wants to WHAT?!"

"I told her I probably won't anytime in a couple years but it may be a possibility."

"You won't. Direct me to where she is. Plus you look like you should belong with the tengus."

"What, do you not approve of me? This is only temporary though, I hope."

"You're so stupid, I won't believe a word that you say."

"You're awesome. First door on the left when you get up there if you wanna see her."

"I'll laugh once she eats you." Sakuya crossed her arms and went upstairs.

Link snickered and layed on the couch. "Like that'll happen."

"I refuse to go!" Flandre screamed from upstairs.

"Young lady, at the count of 3 you will leave or I will drag you out." There was a large crash when Sakuya said 'Three'.

"What was that..." Link got up and ran upstairs.

"...Why are you out here?"

"She shoved me out and barricaded the door."

"Hmm...I think I can reason with her." Link knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Flandre shouted.

"It's me. Can I talk to you?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes..." Link said and Sakuya walked down the hall. The door swung open and Flandre pulled Link in quickly shutting the door again.

"I hate to say this, but you have to go back home."

"No, I love your house!"

"Everyone's worried about you, and you can't stay here forever..." He sat down beside Flandre on the floor and hugged her.

"Do you promise to come and see me?"

"Why wouldn't I?! It's like asking if I'd stop breathing."

"Ok...I'll go back to the Mansion..." She stood up and trudged out of the room.

"Let's go Sakuya..." She opened her parasol and started walking away until Link came running out.

"You...Forgot something." He held his knees panting.

"What?" Flandre looked towards Link and he kissed her.

"So that's what I forgot..." Flandre blushed and giggled.

"Can we go, he's not coming with us." Sakuya glared at Link.

"Fine...Goodbye puppy." She waved and they strolled back.

"Goodbye...Great, now I can hopefully go back to normal." He ran over to Nitori's.

CHPT4

**Thank goodness I finished this...It's a story I've been working on FOREVER. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Every character, and scenario goes to the respectful company and owners. ****And if you liked this story, please feel free to read some other ones!**


End file.
